Diary of a Green Girl
by Artemis Tiggular
Summary: Well there's a good summary inside, but I wrote "Elphaba's Journal" a while ago so I just decided to put it on FanFiction. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. So over the summer (actually in June to be exact), I got soooooo freakishly bored, that I decided to write Elphaba's diary. It quite frankly stinks, but I'm having some trouble with my other stories so I'm gonna procrastinate by typing these journal entries from Elphaba. Enjoy!**

**Warning: They are relatively short so I'll put two or three up per "chapter" thing.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter o--- wait… there is no first chapter… well I don't own Wicked. There, happy? :P**

Elphaba's Journal

September 1, 1912:

Wow! My first journal entry! Father gave this to me to help me practice my writing. He says that I'm going to have to write down a lot of things for Nessa when she becomes governor. It's also my first day of sixth grade! I'm excited but nervous. The only thing I hate about school is the other students. They're always calling me "green bean" and "artichoke". Nessa says to ignore them, but it's so hard to! And then there are those annoying, dumb blondes. For some reason, they bother me the most. But I love reading and learning things in class. Now it will be easier because Father finally bought me a new pair of glasses! I had those old ones since I was four, so this should be great!

Sincerely,

Elphaba

September 2, 1912:

I don't think I can stand another minute at school! Everyone hates me, but that's not very surprising I guess. What's worse is that they've already caught onto my regular nicknames: green bean, grass girl, artichoke, asparagus and so on. I can't believe this! It usually takes them at least a week to figure them out. Now Nessa pretends that she doesn't even know me! But maybe I should stop drawing so much attention to myself. I have a bit of a temper and sometimes it can get a little… out of hand. I should control myself before I have another "special moment". I wish Mother was still here to help. Father isn't really that parental to me. He just treats me like one of the servants most of the time. But oh well. I just have to put up with this for about six more years!

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**Did you like them??? Even if you didn't, still comment cause I like it when people comment. Commenting is good. Commenting is your friend. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I was grounded and couldn't get to the computer. :P. But here's the next set of entries! Hooray.**

**Disclaimer: see first two entries**

October 31, 1912:

It's Halloween! This is my favorite holiday because no relatives come over and tell Father what a nuisance I am and much prettier Nessa is than me. It's also the one day of the year when I can actually think to myself without having chores to do! Nessa and I always like to stay up late and tell each other ghost stories. She usually tries to remind me that it's my birthday, but I don't like to bring it up. Whoa! What's that? There's a song that always seems to come from outside. It's coming from the north… It sounds like a man and a woman singing together… Maybe they're people from the past! Or the future…

Sincerely

Elphaba

November 26, 1912

I _hate_ Thanksgiving! My relatives are so mean! Some of them act like I'm not even part of the family! My least favorite out of everyone, though, is my Uncle Kristoffer, my Aunt Carole, and their two twin daughters, Julia and Lisa. They always take my room and force me to sleep on the ground outside of the palace. I'm not even allowed to sleep in the shed with the servants! I find it very hard to believe that in the entire Governor's Mansion, there's no room for me. I just wish I could run away, but I know I wouldn't be treated any better somewhere else than I am right now. I guess I'll just have to wait until I'm all grown up.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**Did you get all of those references I put in there? If you didn't, then here they are: the song she's hearing is sort of a "flash forward" to her and Fiyero singing **_**As Long As You're Mine**_**. Her most hated relatives are Kristoffer (Cusick), Carole (Shelley), Julia (Murney), and Lisa (Br- I'm not really sure how to spell her name.) It's not that I have anything against these people, in fact they are quite awesome, but I had to put someone's name in there! Oh, one more thing… REVIEW!!! :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next set of entries. I don't really feel like writing a lot so I'll just stop now**

**Disclaimer: see first "chapter" :P**

August 31, 1918:

I just found this journal from sixth grade stuffed under my bed! I'm on a train going to Shiz University. I'm so glad to be leaving for college now! But the only reason I'm going is to take care of Nessa. Father didn't really seem like he trusted me, even though I've been doing it for my entire life! But I can tell he has wanted to get rid of me since the day I was born. I'm so excited to be going to Shiz! It's been ranked as the best university in Oz for 50 years! Well I'll write about it later.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

September 1, 1918:

Why is this happening to me? Out of the people to get paired with as a roommate, I get Galinda! We're exact opposites _and _we hate each other! Everyone thinks she's so good and kind, and smart and funny and… Ugh! I can't stand! Even Nessa seems to like her! Oh well. I guess I'll just have to deal with it for right now.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**Sorry that one was short, but I had a brain fart. :P So did you like it? Guess how I can tell… yup! It's that time again! REVIEW!!! **_**One short click, to review this stooorrryy! One short click, to get a lifetime of praise! One short cli- **_**well you get the idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples! I so super speedy, right? Well, I'm not really compared to my friend, Strawberrypaw (who writes stories for Warriors, btw) cause she's posting a new chapter like every second!!! Whatevs… Well I hope you like this next set!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, there I said it, do you have to rub it in? :P**

October 10, 1918:

Maybe I was wrong about Galinda. She actually seems pretty nice! Last night she and her boyfriend, Fiyero, invited me to a party down at the Ozdust Ballroom. That was my first party _ever_! And when we all went back to our rooms, Galinda tried to make me "popular"! What a little spaz! It was very amusing, but also slightly annoying. For a while she just would _not _stop talking about Fiyero. "Fiyero's so funny! Fiyero's so cute! Fiyero and I are going to be married even though he doesn't know yet!" I wouldn't want to be the idiot who might come between them!

Sincerely,

Elphaba

October 31, 1918:

It's my birthday! I can't believe I'm already eighteen! Usually I would have forgotten but Nessa remembered and she told Galinda and Fiyero, so they threw me a "mini-party" in my room. This is the first birthday that I've actually celebrated with real friends. Father never said anything for my birthday, but when it was Nessa's, she was surrounded by presents and all her friends. But now I'm glad that I have Galinda as a friend because now everyone doesn't hate me… as much. Even Dr. Dillamond wished me a happy birthday! That's weird how my birthday is the same day as Halloween…

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**Did you like it? Hehe, at the end of the first one: oh the irony!!! :) So review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! I promise after this chapter, I'll keep working on my other stories! But it makes me happy that you guys like this journal. I was actually never planning on putting it on fanfiction, but I got bored one day and decided to. Weird. :P**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

November 17, 1918:

This is amazing! I can't believe I'm going to the Emerald City! And the Wizard asked for _me _personally! This is like a dream come true. Galinda's excited, too, but she's been worried about Fiyero. Oops! Not Galinda, Glinda! For some reason she just randomly decided to take a letter out of her name. Weird. But I agree that Fiyero has been acting strangely. He'll go into deep thought at times, which is very weird because he usually never goes into thought at all! I guess he'll go back to normal at some point. I hope the Wizard likes me! This is what I've waited for since birth!

Sincerely,

Elphaba

November 19, 1918:

I can't believe this. I've waited 18 years, but I'm finally free! And not just free from my family, but from everyone else who has kept me down my entire life! Well, it turns out that the Wizard wasn't so "wonderful" after all. He just wanted my powers to capture the few remaining Animals in Oz. But in the process, I managed to escape with the Grimmerie. Now I can find out my true potential in sorcery and save the Animals! I've gone into hiding because the citizens think I'm wicked. But if they can see what's going on and do nothing about it, then they're the _real_ wicked ones.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Did you? Did you? Huh??? Okay well I'll stop being annoying IF you review! And I might have to keep some stories hostage. I know, I'm evil, but you, yes you, can save the chapters from the eeeeevvvviiiillll Doctor Artemis! Just click the big green button and REVIEW!!! Until then, the chapters shall remain imprisoned in my room. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! D**


End file.
